The Dare Games
by Peter413
Summary: While in primary school, 12 year old Judy Hopps joins a group of animals playing a new game: The Dare Games. Fanfiction of Zootopia.


During the second lesson break, a 12 year old bunny is calming her nervous classmate who is carrying a history book

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. You have prepared for this, haven't you?" asks the grey bunny.

"Yes, of course, but you can never prepare enough for Mr. Goriczki's questions," complains the black sheep. "And you always get a Mark 5 for everything. What's your secret?"

"Well, I only am good at a few subjects. For example, I can't stand Biology. And I haven't got any secret."

"Whatever… He hates me anyways… He has his favourites, and helps them only."

"I can't cheer you up easily, that's for sure… You know what, Emily? Let's do some questions. Who was Zootopia's first president?"

"It's an easy one. George Wallington," answers the sheep without any hesitation.

"When was he born?"

"In 22nd of February, 1732."

"You see? You have answered these questions without thinking. Why wouldn't you be able to answer the rest of them?" Now a little smile can be found on the sheep's face. "You are right. Maybe I have overreacted a little bit."

Suddenly a tiger appears in front of the sheep, and knocks the book out of her arms. "Sorry, I had to do it!" he says, and turns back to his group.

"Hey!" starts Judy, but Emily interrupts her.

"Leave it. I think they are playing their stupid game again."

"What are you talking about?" asks Judy.

"Well… you know. Usually the 8th grade students play it. They call it the Dare Games, or whatever. The main rule is, they give each other stupid dares, and whoever they said it to has to do it, or he loses. And the last player that remains gets to command the losers for one day. I don't really know why they like that game. Wait, Judy! Where are you going? Hey!"

But the bunny is already on her way to the players. She had only seen some of the players once or twice, and has spoken with them only a few times. Immediately, she was interested.

"No! We can't do that!" says a lion named Oscar. His mane had only started to grow. Judy thought he looked funny, but he didn't seem to really care.

"Well.. It's not against our rules, or anything," says a tiger, who Judy doesn't know very well either, but she has heard is a nice animal. His name is Tom, maybe? wonders Judy.

It looks like they didn't notice her, until a Wolf starts pointing at her. "We have a new guest in here. What is it, Fluff? Are you interested in the game?" Asks William.

"If you want to join, you can. But if not, you should leave. No spectators allowed," says an antelope, who Judy knows better, but still not very well. As she thought about it, Gary was a nice animal too, and the class leader of the 8th grade. He was the Student of the Month 2 times in a row.

"Oh come on…" laughs the wolf. "A bunny? She will run away from her first dare."

"Well… you don't have much to be afraid of, then. Can I join?" Judy asked.

"Of course! But you have to accept our rules first," says the Tiger. "Could you explain these, Simba?"

"First of all, I already told you not to call me that…. secondly, our main rule is: If you join a game, you can't leave. You can reject a dare, but you are a loser then, and you'll have to obey to the winner next day. If we all agree that a dare is dangerous, then you don't have to take it, and you'll still be in the game. So.. do you accept it?"

"Heck yes," says Judy, determined.

"Okay then. New guest has to do the dare," says Oscar. "Who wants the honor to make her a dare?"

"I do," says William with an evil wink. "Well… you don't like to break the school rules, do you? I dare you to go outside of the school's fence for 15 seconds."

"What? But it's forbidden! We musn't go outside!" complains Judy.

"So, would you like to give it up?" Asks the wolf with the same wink. "It's not against our rules, so.."

"Okay…I'll go…" says Judy with a determined face. She went toward the fence, and after she made sure nobody saw her, she stepped outside.

"Wow…it looks like she is a brave bunny," admits Gary. William stopped smiling, too.

Meanwhile, Judy started counting silently. "1..2..3, okay, all clear. 6...7...8... I hope nobody sees me... 11..12..13..14.." But suddenly an angry shouting can be heard from the school's garden.

"JUDY LAVERENE HOPPS! Come inside immediately! Why did you go outside, hmm?" asks her teacher. "Do you know what could have happened? A car could have hit you or you could have gotten kidnapped! And who will be blamed for it? Me! I'm responsible for you.

"Sorry ma'am," answers Judy with ducked ears.

"Don't you ever go outside without permission!"

"I won't."

Her new playmates barely managed not to laugh, but when Judy returned, they couldn't keep it in anymore.

"So, Judy Laverene Hopps. Good to know. Good job, Laverene!"

"Harr Harr...well, I did it, so I'm still in the game," answers Judy, who feels bad. She didn't like being shouted at.

"Yep, that's true. So… back to you, Oscar! What about that kiss?" asks the tiger.

"What? It isn't fair! I thought we wouldn't bring private life into the game."

"Come on! You like her. She likes you. What is the matter?"

"I just don't want to rush things, you know? What if she starts to hate me because of this? I'll really regret it, so no, I won't do it."

Meanwhile Gary whispers into Judy's ear, "There is a girl in our class, who he likes, but doesn't know how to say it to her. I mean, they hang out together, but only as 'friends.'"

"Well, you fall out of the game then," says William, gloatingly.

"I'd rather fall out of the game than make her hate me." He sits down nearby. "Will, It's your turn."

"Can I make him a dare?" asks Judy, smiling.

"Isn't she adorable? Listen, bunny. You can't say anything I won't do. I'm the three time champion of this game. But you can give it a try."

"What will be your next class?"

"It's geography… why?" asks William suspiciously.

"Well, I dare you to be a volunteer for the oral test."

"Wow, nice," says Tom.

"Okay…" Will gulps. "Bring it on."

The school bell starts to ring, indicating the next class is about to start.

"Well...good luck!" says Judy. She starts heading to her own class.

When the class ends, Judy immediately starts to look in the geography classroom's direction, where a really angry wolf, and his laughing friends are coming out from.

"Judy...you are the best," the tiger starts with a huge smile. "Will was a riot!"

"Yes, of course. Laugh at me all you want. I will get you back, fluffy bunny," starts Will, but no one listens to him.

"For example, do you know how many unique ecosystems Zootopia has?" asks Tom.

"Well, yes," answers Judy hesitatingly. "12. Tundratown, Sahara Square…"

"According to our friend, there are only 4. The northern part, the eastern part…" All of them start laughing, except William.

"Can we just skip it and keep playing? I'm still in the game."

"Yes, of course. Just one more, please," says Oscar.

Will sighs. "Okay… go on. Make fun of me."

"Judy, what do you think? Why could Tundratown and Sahara Square exist next to each other?"

Before she could reply, Gary answered. "Because there is an air conditioning thing in the huge wall in Tundratown's side." He even imitated Will's voice.

"Okay, enough. Your turn, Gary." Says the wolf.

"Well, let's hear that dare then."

"Hmm...maybe…yes. I dare you to go to a random teacher, and tell him he has taught something incorrect," Tom says.

"Seriously, dude. I don't have a death wish. This is absolutely insane," says the antelope.

"It isn't against our rules," the tiger states.

"And even I did what a newbie said," continues the wolf.

"Still stupid," Gary says.

"So, you have lost, then."

Gary sighs. "Okay, I'll go. But it will be your fault if I get detention because of this." He walks to a nearby teacher, who seems to be deep in thought while reading his book.

"Uhh...interesting choice," whispers Tom. "He is our Chemistry teacher. He can be really strict sometimes. If Gary chooses him, there will be a huge argument."

"Excuse me, sir. I think you have taught us something wrong. The book stated something else."

"Indeed?" He asks without looking up from his reading."You should remind me next class. Now leave, I have some work to do."

"Of course, sir." A little smile appears on the antelope's face, and after he returns to his group, he explains, "Well, you didn't say how I had to do it, so I'm still in."

"You always find the easiest way." The tiger rolls his eyes."Okay, the first round is over, now the second starts, and I am the one who has to begin. Give me a really hard dare. The last one was nothing."

"Wow, I can't think of anything," says Gary. "Judy? You gave a good dare last time." He winks at the wolf, who only gives a growl.

"Well…umm. I can't think of anything either."

"Okay, I've got one," says William, determined, and turns to Tom. "Climb up a good sized tree, then down. That's all you have to do."

"What?!" asks Tom in disbelief. "That's…that's not fair! You know I'm afraid of heights, since that one time."

"You have lost, then," says Will with a sly smile."What a shame!"

"Can I ask for something else?"

"Nope."

"All right then, fine. I lose. Are you happy now?" He sits down next to the lion.

"What was that 'one time'?" asks Judy.

"Well," starts the antelope, "He had climbed at a tree once, but he couldn't come down. We had to entice him with a laser pen."

"And I felt really humiliated. Thanks for bringing it up again," mumbles Tom.

"Okay, 3 players remain. Judy, you are next," says the antelope.

"Will, are you prepared to lose your championship by an antelope, or a bunny?" Judy asks.

"Pff, not even a little, Fluffy. So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I guess you wouldn't like to hurt anyone's feelings, would you? I dare you to go to the first-graders, and take their ball. Don't say sorry!" William said.

"No, no, no. We shouldn't pull in anybody in this game if they don't want to. I haven't even preferred the book hitting dare, but this…my answer is a clear no," Gary said.

"Well, I really wanted to see if Judy would do it but I think you are right. We shouldn't pull in the little ones," Tom said.

"Meh…okay." William thinks a bit, then looks at Judy with an evil wink. that he uses when he is about to say a dare."You have to only eat one thing. We predators eat it every day, so you don't have much to be afraid of." He pulls out of his bag a lunch box. There is a cockroach in it.

"No. You are completely out of your mind," Gary said.

"It's not against our rules..." Oscar said.

"Technically, it is. A herbivore body is not built up like the carnivore. We can't digest that stuff. It's 6th grade Biology, but you weren't listening back then, I guess," Gary said.

"Come on! Nothing is wrong with it," William says.

"Yes. what could possibly go wrong? I really want to know what a Prey's reaction is to that kind of food."

"She has to eat it if she wants to stay in," William says.

"Don't you guys understand, it's DANGEROUS?" Gary asks.

"Give me that," Judy demands.

"Judy, don't do it. Believe me, it's not a good idea," Gary says.

"Here we go!" Tom exclaims.

"What are you waiting for?" Oscar says

"Judy, you don't have to eat it. What is more, I ban you to do it," Gary forbids.

Judy takes a deep breath, and puts the insect in her mouth. It feels strange and tastes weird, but after a minute, she swallows it. "Ugh. How could you eat this thing every day, guys?"

After a few seconds, Gary realizes what happened. He immediately runs to a teacher, while mumbling things like "I can't believe she did it," and "They are idiots."

Judy starts to feel dizzy, so she had to sit down.

"Are you okay?" asks Tom, and kneels next to Judy.

In a few seconds a huge grizzly bear arrives with an antelope at his side. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He asks."GIVING INSECT TO A HERBIVOROUS? WOULD YOU LIKE TO KILL HER? And you missy, get in the bathroom, immediately! You have to make yourself vomit. What are you waiting for? Go, go, go."

After Judy managed somehow to get in the bathroom, she didn't have to make herself vomit, because it came anyway. After a minute her stomach started to burn, and she could feel her strength leave her. Somebody grabbed her by the shoulder, and helped her out.

"And now, the 4 of you will help Miss Hopps get home. After that, I'll wait in the headmaster's office. We should discuss what happened, and why. I'll inform your teacher about it."

Before the bear leaves, Gary asks, "Wait, sir! Where does she live?"

"At the Hopps Farm. Now go."

Judy hadn't noticed when they got out, and when she tried to walk by herself she almost fell over, so Tom and Gary supported her.

"Easy, now. We got you," says Gary.

"I can walk by myself," says Judy, almost silently.

"Really? You look awful!" laughs Tom, but he shuts up when he sees Gary's serious face. He mutters, "Sorry Judy."

"Okay Will, now I dare you to speak with her parents!" says Gary, angrily. "And tell the whole story about how stupid you are!"

"I…I didn't know that would happen. I didn't mean to…" But Will couldn't finish his sentence, because Gary interrupts him.

"I told you, but you didn't listen. Neither you or Judy… dumb bunny."

"Don't call me..." starts Judy, but she suddenly starts to vomit again.

"It is the truth. Sorry."

In a few minutes, they arrived at the Hopps farm, and Gary rang the bell. A really frightened rabbit came out of the house.

"Oh my…what happened? Judy, are you okay?" asks her mother.

"Your daughter ate a cockroach," starts Gary, because William still wouldn't say anything. "Give her as many vegetables as possible. Maybe she won't want it, maybe she will vomit it, but she will feel better as the indigestible enzymes get out of her stomach."

"Oh...okay. Thank you for bringing her home. Come on, sweety. Let's go inside. Oh...sorry boys. Where are my manners? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Actually, yes," starts Tom, but Gary interrupts him again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hopps, but we should get back to school. We will visit Judy as soon as she gets better. Let's go guys." On the way back to school he turns to Will. "Well, you didn't speak to Judy's parents, so your winning streak has stopped. Not like we will start playing this again any time soon."

"100% agree," says Tom.

"Me too. Will?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Totally agree. I don't want anybody to die because of this game."

"Calm down. Mr Bearitzky overreacted. No prey animal has died from protein poisoning yet. While it doesn't feel good, and could last for a week, at least Judy will be fine."

"I hope so, Pal," says Tom and adds, "And I hope WE will be fine too. We will need to take a visit to the headmaster's office as soon as we get back."

2 Days Later

Judy sat in her room next to a bunch of "Get Well" cards. Her favourite is what her 5 year old sister made. On this masterpiece there is a huge black spot- the cockroach-next to a tiny grey splotch- Judy. According to her sister, this picture shows the fight between the insect and Judy, and Judy emerged as the winner. The symptoms had eased after she ate the 6th carrot- and vomited it- but now she is much better. Suddenly her door opens, and three guests arrive- Tom, Gary, and Oscar. William isn't with them

"Hey Judy," starts Tom. "Are you feeling better? Look, I just wanted to say sorry to…you know.. for encouraging you. I just hadn't seen prey eating that kind of food, and now I know why."

"Not a problem. I wasn't that smart either," answers Judy, and adds, "Come on Gary. I can see you want to say something. Let it out."

"I told you a lot of times to not do it, and that it isn't a good idea. I hate when I'm right. Whatever. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why isn't Will here? Is he angry at me?"

"No, he isn't," answers Oscar. "He feels sorry for what happened, just like we do. He just had to stay at school, to help with things. I think it'd be best if I start at the beginning. After we got back to school, we had to make a visit to the headmaster's office, and tell the whole story. The headmaster wasn't too pleased, let me tell you. He banned us from playing the Dare Games again, and gave us a warning note. 3 of us got off easily. But Mr. Bearitzky figured out that Will had a large part in what happened to you, and gave him 2 months of after school helping. So I guess right now he is wiping the board and gathering the rubbish from the floor. We wanted to stay to help him, but Bearitzky sent us away."

"Oh, poor William," sympathizes Judy, and suddenly she remembers something. "Gary, I've been wondering, how did you know that carnivore food isn't really suitable for us? I mean, yes, it is in the Biology book, but how did you know what to do?"

"Well, maybe I have made the same mistake."

"What? You have tried out that food?"

"Yes. I'm not really proud of it, but it happened. My father is a businessman, and sometimes he invites his clients over for a dinner at home. Sometimes there are carnivores, so we have to have fish, and insects, and things like that. My parents told me to not eat it, that it isn't good for me. But you know… childish curiosity. I tasted it, and the worst 4 days of my life followed."

"So, I guess you aren't perfect either."

"As you can see."

"And what about the game? Who won?"

"Well, two of us are still in the game, because Will had lost too when he didn't talk with your parents. But because we can't play this game anymore, I guess it will stay like this."

"Oh come on. We started this game before they banned it, so technically…"

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" laughs Gary. "You know what? The last part of the game is where both of us need to do a dare, so if I say something, I have to do it too. I dare you to get well, and since I can't get any better, I think we have a winner, who is…get the drums...Judy Hopps! Congratulations, you're the last winner!"

"Well played, Judy," claps Tom. "And hey, it isn't the only good news. Oscar, would you like to tell her?"

"Oh, come on. It's nothing," says Oscar, embarrassed.

"He finally did it. He got together with his crush," says tom, and forms a heart with his hands.

"Just shut up," laughs Oscar as he gently hits his friend's shoulder.

"Maybe she likes your mane," Tom says as he points to Oscar's faint hair.

"Okay, enough. Seriously!"

"Yes," says Gary. "And we should leave now. Mrs. Dillton gave us loads of homework, so I hope you understand."

"Of course," says Judy. "And thanks for the game. It was really nice to hang out with you."

"You can come to us any time. Of course, we will leave the school this year, but still." says Tom

"Okay, thanks," laughs Judy.

"Bye Judy. Get well," all three of them say.

"Bye!"

The three friends left the room, and the last Dare Games winner.

* * *

 **Special thanks to** **imagineer801,** **who accepted my beta request for this fanfiction. My OCs are likely to appear in my further stories**


End file.
